


Dollhouse

by Foxysword



Series: 99 Problems [2]
Category: The Walking Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxysword/pseuds/Foxysword
Summary: A back story of Negan and London





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make a series out of it.  
> It would focus on Carl, London, and Negan.  
> This one focuses on how London and Negan know each other.

She wore the stupid uniform.

And yet she still couldn't play dodgeball.

"Damn."

 London sat on the sidewalk of Franklin High school parking lot, watching the other students leave for the day. It was Friday and while others were excited about leaving school she was dreading heading to her current foster home. Not that school was any better, but London didn't have any options of going anywhere for a fifteen year old.

She sighed tiredly as she thought back to fourth period gym class. It wasn't as if she liked her class, she avoided going to all her classes, but when finding out they were playing dodgeball she just had to play. The opportunity to hit that stuck up cheerleader Brandy in the face was tempting enough to put on her gym clothes. Hell she even took her boots off and she never do that. 

She took a snack cake from her bag. She still couldn't believe that the teacher didn't let her play. He was always on her case about participating and the one time she wanted to he didn't let her. 

As she ate her cake she heard the passing students behind her, hearing the usual names they call her. They never call her these things to her face, not after she punched the last person and breaking their nose. She gets it, she wasn't normal enough for them to think different about her. Her clothing was always dark, she had an attitude, and didn't get along with others. Teachers try with her, but soon give up after failing too often. It wasn't as if she didn't understand what they are teaching, she would rather read the books than here their ongoing blabbering.

London couldn't even call the place she stayed a home. Being a kid in foster care you realize early on that nothing is permanent. She was waiting for when her foster parents get tired of her or the usual the law has something to say. She couldn't count how many times she was taking out of a foster family's care because the wife was abusive or the father's hand was being to grabby. Her current family was just the same as the others.

"You know you can't be loitering around after school hours, right?"

London turned her head and looked up at to see her gym teacher, Mr. Negan. 

The man smiled gently at her with a rise eyebrow waiting for a response. Even though she was upset with him for not letting her play, she didn't have any problems with him like she did with the other teachers. He said anything no matter how offensive it was that got him in trouble. She actually respected him for it, not many people around her are truly honest. He was an open book to people, didn't hide anything, except one thing.

"You're not going to say anything?"

"Why didn't you let me play?" She blurted out.

"I have asked you many times to join any game and you refused every single time. The only reason you pass my class because all you have to do is show up. So the one time you actually want to play, I knew something was not right. And then what do I hear from gossiping students that the head cheerleader dumping her lunch on another student. Does it have anything to do with that?," Negan explained with a smirk and a knowing look on his face.

London turned her eyes away as she realized that she made it obvious for Negan to know why all of a sudden she wanted to actually play this time. It's weird that he knew what she wanted to do while other teachers don't realize until too late. 

"Do you need a ride home."

"No it's not far."

"So why are you still here?" Negan asked frowning, "Everything alright?"

"It's fine."

Negan looked at her suspiciously trying to figure out if she is lying. She didn't want to deal with this. He knew she was in foster care and probably figured out that her previous families were abusing her. Right now she didn't want him to know what's going on currently. She was getting tired of moving home to home and she definitely did not want to see her social worker. All that woman would do was sent London to another family just as bad as the last one. The only reason she was good for to these people were a hefty paycheck.

"Look everything is fine. The Brooks are both at work so the house is empty. I'm just not ready to head back yet," London lied. Those people barely worked, they get their money from welfare and for taking care of her. She doesn't understand foster care at all if people like them are allowed to take care of kids.

"If you're sure?"

"I am."

Negan nodded his head and started to go towards a blue pickup truck.

"Alright see you Monday."

"See ya."

She watched as he waved at her and got in his truck. As he left she couldn't help but feel a bit bad for treating him that way. London was not use to people actually want to help her without getting something in return. Negan didn't have kids of his own, but the rumors she heard about him and his wife made her understand him a bit more.

London sat there a bit longer eating another snack cake. She wanted to fill herself up knowing she probably won't eat anything back at the place. Sometimes she wonders as how the worst of human beings can get together and later hated each other. The Brooks fought all the time when they were in the same room.

She finished her cake and stood up to go back to what she called hell.

* * *

 

The walk was quiet, the houses she passed look all the same. She hated the suburbs, it was all lies trying to look perfect on the outside, but the inside held secrets that all ignored.

"Hey baby."

London rolled her eyes as the man who yelled at her drove by her in a white car. She has gotten use to getting unwanted attention since she hit puberty. She was a fifteen year old girl, but with developed hips, long legs, and big breasts she could pass for a twenty year old. She knows she should probably dress less provocatively, but she likes wearing them and sometimes she does like the attention from attractive men. Her outfit right now was black skinny jeans, black boots, a cross hanging from her neck, and a white tank top. The straps of her black bra were visible and her nails were sharp and black. She hated wearing underwear and bra finding them too constricting, but wears them anyway to be a little decent. 

Her hazel eyes that practically glowed and her sharp canines were what freak people out. To be honest she couldn't do anything about them, they were all natural. People were shocked that her teeth actually grew like that, the dentist had no explanation. The only thing she could do was wear sunglasses to hide her eyes and keep her mouth shut to not show her teeth. Unfortunately she did had to open her mouth as sometimes her teeth scratched and irritated her.

As she walked up to the door to the Brooks house, she heard yelling. Ugh, they were fighting again and going in was only makes things worse. They always want to know where she was all the time, forgetting that she was at school.

She opened the door and walked in. The inside of the house looked more like it was for an old lady, not surprised when Brooks got it from his mom after putting her in a retirement home.

"Where the hell have you been?"

London turned as she realized the question was yelled at her. There stood a short blonde woman, her foster mother Daria Brooks. The years on her were not kind to her with wrinkles, grey hair, and slightly overweight, but acted like she was the most beautiful woman. Daria cared more about her looks than anything else. London remembered one time a person thought Daria was her grandmother, it would of been funny if she didn't lock London outside the house when it was raining. 

"School."

"Whatever just go to your room,' Daria demanded glaring at her as if she was the reason for all her problems and turned back to her husband Steven Brooks.

He was thin man with a bald head and always looked at London with lust in his eyes. As usual she was stuck with a foster family with a total bitch of a mom and pervert for a dad.

London went upstairs to gladly go to her room. One of the things she had no problem doing, hell doing chores as well as long their attention wasn't on her. She headed towards her room grateful for a lock on the door.

_Hey girl,_

London stopped in front of the door.

_Open the walls_

_Play with your dolls_

_We'll be a perfect family_

London looked around trying to figure out where that was coming from. She could of sworn that voice was familiar, but didn't know where from. She shook her head as she realized she was getting a headache. 

Today was too tiring, she thought as she entered her room, maybe a rest would be good.

* * *

 She could barely say she woke up as it felt she didn't sleep at all.

London headed towards downstairs, lucky that the Brooks aren't going to wake up any time soon. She went to the kitchen and found Daria' purse. She wasn't going to stay in all day with these people so she grabbed the cash and headed outside. Daria would blame Steven about the money instead of her, since all their fights were about that.

It was a cool morning that would soon turn warmer so she didn't regret wearing a black skirt, fishnets, her usual black boots, and red shirt. She didn't mind walking to places, she has gotten use to it, but she hates how quiet it was. The silence bothered her, the only thing that came out of it were the thoughts in her head that almost scared her.

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains_

"What the fuck..."

London grabbed her head as she heard something in her head. This was getting annoying, always hearing something that isn't there. They have been getting frequent as time passes, only when it's quiet. 

She decided to continue walking to her destination which was the nearest park. It was still early so there wouldn't be anyone there. When she got there she went to sit on the swing.

 She couldn't remember the last time she's been to a park just to enjoy herself. Maybe when her father was still alive, but the memories are so far away from her that she couldn't picture what her father looked like. She didn't even know what her mother looked like, she died after London was born. The only idea she had was that her father once said she looked like her. 

London left the park a few hours later the moment people started to come. She could of stayed longer, the peacefulness relaxing her, but she didn't want to be stared at too long. Even when she doesn't do anything people just judge her no matter what. 

It's weird that people assume she was the problem. The neighbors see the Brooks as nice people and her the misfit. To her they're all lying to each other. 

"Hey London."

She turned towards the voice and saw Mr. Negan.

"Hi."

 "What brings you to all the way to my neighborhood?"

She didn't realized she walked that far. 

"Didn't know you lived around here."

"Well your in luck. Since your here, do you want to play ping pong with me and the others?"

She looked behind him and saw the house with an open garage. There were couple of kids she recognized from school all hanging around a ping pong table. She forgot that Negan sometimes did this on his free time. 

"Thanks but I'm not really interested."

"Come on it would be fun."

She shakes her head and smiled. He was really the only one to actually gave a damn about her. There were times he reminded her of her father, he always tried to get her involved in things whether it was to play with other kids or even help him around the house.

"Look London I get it. You don't feel comfortable around people, I'm not trying to force you to do anything you want. I just believe you can't keep isolating yourself. You do at school and I see you walk around the neighborhood all the time. I just want you to know that if there are problems or you need anything I can help."

London believed everything he said, in honesty it does mean something to her. While everyone has given up on her, Negan was always trying. He really believed she was someone important while she believed if she would disappear, no one would care. She was told that all her life that she was worthless it was practically programmed into her brain. 

"Mr. Negan, thank you. I am not an easy person to get along with, but just knowing you care even a little. It does make me happy."

Negan smiled widely.

"But not today, I have to get home."

"That's fine, tomorrow then."

London nodded, agreeing one time wouldn't hurt.

"Great. I expect you here at noon, you could probably have a chance at beating me. These kids here are just a bunch of pussies."

"Sure I won't disappoint you." London laughed and started to walk away, waving at him. She watched as he waved back at her and went back towards his garage. 

She couldn't help but smiled. It was the first time in long time since she felt truly happy, maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Things were finally looking up.

* * *

 

It was too quiet.

Walking the streets after dark was unusual for her, but she had to leave after what happened.

She found his house, the lights were off signaling that the people were asleep. She had no intention of waking them up.

London slowly walked up to the door, staring too long and breathing wildly. She had to do this, there was no other option. She didn't want to disappoint him, but after tonight he would be horrified by what she had done. She put the letter she had through the mail slot and turned around to leave.

She would never see him again. It was for the best really, even with his flaws he didn't have to deal with a mess of a person as she was.

 She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. She continued to walk for hours that the sun started to rise. It was Sunday now, so she doubted no one would realize that she was gone.

As she made her way towards the road, she wonders how long it would be till someone discovered the dead bodies of Steven and Daria Brooks.

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees_


End file.
